Ninjago Boyfriend Scenarios
by xMelina
Summary: The title! GIRLS ONLY! :D
1. How You Two Met

**Chapter 1: How you met**

* * *

:._How you met.:_

* * *

**~Kai~**

You were in the store, you had been told to picked up multiple things that your mother had requested. You grabbed the last item and were heading to the counter to pay.

That's when you met him...

His amber eyes met your (Eye color) ones and hypnotized you, his spiky brown hair looked perfect as a smirk came to his lips. Your heart started to race.

"Is this all, Miss?" He asked you. You shook yourself out of your trance and stared at him.

"Excuse me?" You asked politely as he laughed.

"Is that all?" You blushed and looked at the ground.

"Y-yes" He printed your receipt as you focused on the floor.

"Thanks for shopping here," You lifted your head up as he handed you your bags and receipt. You smiled shyly and walked away. You took a glance at your paper and found some writing.

_I'd like to see you again, Beautiful._

_-Kai_

You smiled and bit your lip, you glanced into the store, he turned to you through the window and winked. You stared at the ground again and started walking.

* * *

**~Jay~**

You groaned as you slammed your head onto the controller, you had lost at your favorite game in the arcade. You sighed and dug into your pockets for a quarter. You groaned again when you realized you had none.

"Hey, need some help?" A light voice asked behind you. You turned in annoyance to meet captivating brown eyes. You started to stutter.

"Uhhh...n-no...Um, I just l-lost and I'm out of c-change." You mentally face-palmed as you blushed madly.

"Want some money to retry? I can show you how." He smiled at you. You blushed again and nodded. He pushed a quarter into the slot and pressed the start button. You watched carefully as he skillfully won the game. You gaped in astonishment.

"Now you try," He laughed. You got ready as he pushed the money in, you pressed start and did all of the movements he did previously.

You won.

You cheered and hugged him out of joy. You carefully pulled away and blushed.

"I-I'm sorry..." You stuttered. He laughed and blushed as well, you just didn't see it.

"I'm Jay, Jay Walker." He introduced himself. You lifted your head and smiled.

"I'm (Y/N)," He grinned.

"I have to get going...when can I see you again?" He asked.

"Soon, meet me here tomorrow." You smiled, but he was already gone. A small note was at your feet when you looked down in sadness. You raised an eye brow in confusion and picked it up.

_I'm here everyday (Y/N), stop by and we'll have loads of fun together ;)_

_-Jay_

You giggled and left the arcade...thinking about him...

* * *

**~Cole~**

You were at the bakery picking up a cake for your friends little brothers birthday party as she set up the decorations. You made your way to the counter and read the snack list she had also given to you. You weren't paying attention and walked into a strong body, you fell back and hit your head on a shelf in surprise.

"I am so sorry!" You opened your eyes to meet dark green irises, you blinked a couple of times and saw a boy with black hair and a handsome face.

"Uh, don't worry about it..." You smiled. He bit his lip.

"Are you okay?" He asked, helping you up.

"Yeah, are you?" You blushed slightly. He nodded.

"I'm sorry, let me help you with something." He smiled. You shook your head.

"I've got it, thank you though," You brushed a piece of your (Hair color) hair out of your eyes. He took the bags of chips from your arms.

"I owe you something...?" He pointed at you.

"(Y/N)"

"Cole" He smiled as you shook his hand.

"Thanks by the way." You whispered.

"No problem. Do you have anything else you need to pick up?" He asked. You nodded.

"A cake for my friends brothers party." He smiled.

"I can carry that,"

* * *

**~Zane~**

The lake had frozen over the night before. You smiled as you took off your boots and grabbed your skates. You finished lacing up the first one and put it on the ice.

You slammed it down by accident and fell into the icy water. You felt something grab your leg that was just about to go under, you were pulled up to saftey, before you blacked out you swore saw ice blue eyes.

* * *

**-Lloyd-**

Your (e/c) color eyes fluttered from book to book in the comic store. Your hand ran across the shelf, as a sigh escaped your lips. They didn't have your favorite comic book.

"Darn!" You snapped, you went to turn but walked into a blonde boy in green. You immediately fell on top of him. Both your eyes and his green widened and you both blushed. You jumped up and brushed a loose strand of hair from your face. He coughed awkwardly. And you turned your head so he couldn't see the red across your face.

_He was kinda cute..._

You snapped from your thoughts and stuttered on your words.

"I-I...look I'm really sorry!" You groaned and put your head in your hands.

"D-don't worry about it! Um...have you seen the latest edition of (Your favorite comic book)?" He quickly changed the subject. You glanced up in surprise.

"That's my favorite! I was just looking for it!" You blurted out. You covered your mouth and giggled, on the inside you mentally slapped yourself.

"Really? Same here!" You smiled in embarrassment.

"I don't think they have it, I couldn't find it or issue #6." You replied.

"You haven't got #6?" You shook your head at his question. He gaped at you. He walked past you to the counter and said something to the man. The man nodded as you turned your head in confusion. The boy in green was handed something, you didn't see...but he took a sticky note and wrote something down and stuck it inside the bag, then he came towards you.

"Here...I bought it for you...?" He blushed, pointing at you.

"Oh! My name's (Y/N)!" Your face turned red again. He handed you the package.

"I'm Lloyd, nice to meet you beautiful." He lifted your hand up and to your surprise kissed it. You giggled.

"I have to go, but I'll see you again." He winked at you and headed towards the door. You felt yourself go all wobbly in your knees. You held the book shelf and tipped the bag slightly. You saw the note pop out.

_Hey I just met you_

_And this is crazy_

_My name's Lloyd and here's my number..._

_Will you call me maybe?_

_(insert Lloyd's number lol)_

_-Lloyd :3_

You giggled as you held the note to your heart, wait what? Were you falling for him that easily? You laughed at your antics and proceeded to leave the store. As you fangirled over the letter, you didn't see Lloyd peeking through the window to see if you got his little 'love note'


	2. Second Meeting

**~Kai~**

You took a breath before walking toward his counter, he smiled as he saw you in line. You were staring at the ground blushing and thinking of ways to introduce yourself.

_Hey! I'm (Y/N)! No... _You frowned as you went through different introductions in your mind.

_(Y/N)'s the name! No!_

_Hi, my names (Y/N)... _You tried not to face-palm as the multiple greetings went through your brain.

"(Y/N)!" Kai's voice broke your concentration. You saw him in a red t-shirt and blue jeans that were slightly ripped at the knees, your face were the same color as his shirt..bright red.

"H-how did you know my name?" You stuttered. He smiled and stared into your (e/c) eyes. You looked away.

"The manager told me, now that we have that all cleared up..." You gazed back at him.

"Y-yes?"

"Do you wanna...hang out maybe beautiful?" You blushed and slowly nodded, still in processing mode, you began twirling a piece of your hair around your finger before you nodded with more courage.

* * *

**~Jay~**

You waited near the entrance to the arcade. Where was he? You tapped your foot impatiently on the malls floor. Sighing, you checked your watch.

_He was 30 minutes late._

You groaned in annoyance and looked down the aisles with hundreds of people walking to different shops. You watched as kids were being dragged into multiple stores, you saw teenagers squeal and run toward a cute item of clothing. You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms and waited.

_I'm going to give him 5 more minutes...if he doesn't show up-_

You couldn't finish your thought. You were interrupted by arms wrapping themselves around your waist. Your (e/c) irises widened and you started to freak out. You decided to turn your face slightly and saw his.

"Hey Beautiful," You felt the lips against your cheek.

* * *

**~Cole~**

You had gotten the boy in blacks number and were slowly hesitating to call him. Your whole weekend was wasted wondering if you should phone him, every time the thought crept into your mind you blushed and bit your lip.

_What if he doesn't like me_ back...?

You didn't like worrying over this...why were you? Are you in love with him? As you went to reach for the phone,

_It rang..._

You jumped about 20 ft up in the air with a loud shriek, it was either because of the scare you had just received or the fact that it was him phoning.

HE WAS PHONING!

You hesitantly picked up your (f/c) phone and answered.

"Is this (Y/N)?" The voice asked before you had a chance to say 'hello'. You gulped and answered.

"Y-yes...Cole, is that you?" You asked. You face-palmed and scolded yourself. Of course it was him!

"Yeah, hey listen...I was wondering..." You bit your lip and waited.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to...hang out?" You almost squealed in delight at the boy's response.

"Cole..I-" You were cut off.

"I understand if your busy (Y/N)!" He hurriedly said. You smiled.

"I would love to...meet me at the park around noon," You hung up and giggled.

_You couldn't wait..._

* * *

**~Zane~**

You decided to hang around that rink and look for your blue eyed rescuer, your ankle killed you with every step you took toward the boardwalk. You smiled and laughed as you saw the hole you had made still hadn't frozen over yet. You sat down and looked at the families skating, you sighed and started to quietly sing.

"You have a most extraordinary voice," The light but deep voice startled you and you almost fell in again. You turned and met with his eyes. You scanned his features as your heart fluttered and butterflies flew around in your stomach. His blonde hair slightly fell into his face a bit, his blue eyes matching the look and a small smile placed along his pale lips captivated you.

"Are you the one who saved me?" You asked, for some reason...you didn't stutter. He slowly nodded.

"I am Zane, and yes...I did save you." You smiled and bowed your head, hiding the blush lying across your cheeks.

"I'm (Y/N)" You whispered. You saw a hand come underneath your face. You looked up, he was trying to shake your hand. You grabbed it and shook it. Then, he helped you up.

"I have to depart quite soon...When can I see you again?" You thought about that.

"Tomorrow...I'll be here at dawn." You said. He nodded with another mysterious smile. You blushed and looked away, closing your eyes slightly. You felt something cold on your lips as you met his face and opened your eyes. He wasn't there...but he had kissed you...

* * *

You walked out of your house, holding your phone in your hand and listening to (your fav band). You started to sing softly as you walked the streets. Your music suddenly stopped and your phone alerted you of a text. You looked down and saw his name.

_Lloyd..._

You squealed (for some reason?) and opened it up.

_"Hiya (Y/N)! Wanna maybe meet me at the park and we can hang out? I'll be sitting on the swings ;)"_

You giggled and typed back.

"_Sure! I'm on my way!"_

shoving your phone in your pocket, you smiled and started to run. Your music blasted in your ears, your heart beat matched the beat of the drums as you avoided people, cars and poles.

_I don't live too far from the park so it should only take me about three more minutes. _The thought popped in your head as you ran faster. You saw the park up ahead and smiled. You started to go faster, you didn't care how much your legs hurt at the moment..You just want to see him. His blond hair and piercing green eyes...his smile...you loved that smile as soon as you saw it that day.

THWACK!

You fell backwards in surprise and pain. Your head had collided with the swing set post.

"(Y/N)!" You heard his voice and saw a blur of color around your face. "Are you okay!? Aw man! It starting to swell up!"

"Lloyd?" You blinked a couple of times and your vision soon came back. He held his water bottle up to your face.

"You okay?" He asked, the tone in his voice was worry. Was he worrying about you? You nodded while raising an eyebrow. He sighed in relief. He sat down next to you and you two talked until he actually let you stand up, which took 3 hours... Just as you were ready to leave..

_He kissed your cheek..._


	3. When He Asks You Out

**~Kai~**

You were sitting on the bench, waiting for him to come out of the shop. You took your notebook with you and started doodling. You drew your first inital and Kai's and drew a heart around it. You smiled.

"What's that?" Came his voice. You jumped and threw the notebook in the air. He catches it and you reach out.

"DON'T!" He sees the little heart and smiles. He takes the pen from your hand as you bury your face in your shirt. You continue to blush as he taps your shoulder. You see some words at the bottom of the heart.

"Will you go out with me (Y/N)?" Your jaw drops as you look up at his eyes. You squeal and hug him.

"I take that has a yes," He laughs as you kiss his cheek.

* * *

**~Jay~**

You sat on the table at the ice cream parlor. You and Jay were tired of video games and were hungry..

For sugar...

You smiled as you watched Jay point to you as if to say you were his date. The boy grinned when he saw you. He turned back to the counter and said something, the man nodded and went back to work. Jay started to do random stuff which made you laugh as he waits. Finally, the man turns and hands him the ice cream. You crawled into the booth. Jay sat next to you and handed you yours. You thank him and rip the napkin off of the cone. You see the little message on it and almost drop the paper in surprise. You turn to Jay with your (e/c) eyes wide. He smiles at you and asks you in person.

"Will you (Y/N) go out with me?" You blushed and looked down. He stared at you silently as a word escaped your lips in a whisper.

"Yes" You lift your head and smile a little. He leans down and kisses your cheek.

"You just made me the happiest gamer alive."

* * *

**~Cole~**

He sat with you at your house, you both were watching TV when an advertisement came up for a new perfume. The ad was actually really romantic and sweet. You giggled as the man and woman kissed as he asked her out. Cole turned to you and watched you. You looked up.

"What's up?" You asked. He shook his head and turned back to the screen.

"You like that perfume?" He asks, and looks at you again. You nodded slightly. He stood up and grabbed his coat. You raised an eyebrow in confusion as he left.

"What did I do?" You asked yourself. He came back about half an hour later with something in his hands. He gave you a small package and told you to open it. You hesitated and slowly opened it. A little perfume bottle stood inside with a little note.

"Will you go out with me?" You looked up and your eyes widened. He stared back with a look that said: "Well?" You gulped and nodded. He grinned and hugged you close.

"Thank you."

* * *

**~Zane~**

Zane accompanied to the grocery store. You picked up some things for movie night with him. You stood in the snack aisle, watching a couple smiling and laughing as they chose stuff. You giggled at how cute they looked. Zane didn't really pay much attention. He became nervous around you. You were holding his hand and felt him shaking. You looked up at him.

"Zane? Are you okay?" You asked. He kept shaking.

"Yes." You stared at him a little longer, before you turned away and started the watch the couple again with multiple giggles. After a while they left and you sighed.

"I wish I had a boyfriend," Zane sort have jumped. You turned your attention to him. He started to stutter.

"Do y-you want one?" You blinked a couple of times before he looked into your eyes. You were the one who started to shake.

"Y-you mean...?" He nodded. You smiled and attacked him in a hug.

"Yes"

* * *

**Lloyd**

You and Lloyd were already dating. He was always asking you to come to the comic shop or get something to munch on. But that one day when he actually said 'date' made you spit out your coffee.

Lloyd was staying at your house. You were watching horror movies and were both curled up under a blanket cuddling. Popcorn littered the room and soda was spilled as screams and laughing came from the covers. You and Lloyd fell asleep on the couch, wrapped in each others embrace. When you woke up you pinched his arm and made him fall off of the couch and on top of you. You both blushed and he got off.

"Uh, Morning!" He laughed, You giggled.

"Morning..." You blushed again.

"Awkward..." Lloyd shifted his weight. You smiled.

"Want some coffee?" You asked. He nodded and quickly made his way to the kitchen. As you made the coffee, you notice Lloyd was avoiding you like the plague. You didn't want to seem like an idiot and ask, so you kept on making something to wake the both of you up. You handed him a latte. He nodded and said a thank you before taking a sip and clearing his throat. You took a big sip of yours as he asked the question.

"(Y/N), wanna maybe go out on a date? Like boyfriend and girlfriendish?" You spit your coffee out on his face.

"WHAT?" You shrieked. He wiped the caffeine off of his face and mumbled a 'small thank you for more coffee' and asked you if you did. You smiled and attack hugged him. His coffee split over your (f/c) shirt. But you didn't care.

"Yes!"


	4. Your 'Romantic' Date

**-Kai-**

He took you to a fancy restaurant. He could barely afford any of it, but he said he didn't care. He said it was for the lovely lady named '(Y/N)'. You blushed and hid your face with a napkin, which made him laugh.

"Why are you covering up your beautiful face?" He smirked as the cloth was removed from your face with his hand. He smiled at you and moved a strand of your (h/c) hair out of your eyes. You giggled. The waiter came with your food and you both ate in silence. What you didn't know was he is watching you the whole time. As you both finished he started to smile again. You raised an eyebrow.

"Your cute when you eat" You playfully slapped him and he laughed. You guys chatted about whatever and left. When you arrived at your house, he walked you up to the door and kissed your cheek.

"See you soon Gorgeous." He winked at you and walked away. When he got to his car he waved to you and drove off, leaving you in a daze with your heart beating faster and faster as you slid your back down the door.

* * *

**-Jay-**

Jay didn't take you to the arcade, you were shocked at first but accepted. Instead, he picked you up in his sports car. When you got in he blindfolded you. You laughed at his antics and asked him why. He told you it was a secret and you couldn't see anything. You drove for god knows how long before you finally stopped. Jay climbed out and opened your door for you, when you went to step out he picked up up bridal style and carried you all the way the the ground. You sat on something that felt like a blanket. You heard Jay moving around and something being knocked over.

"Opps." Jay muttered, you giggled. You felt hands on your shoulders. "You ready (Y/N)?" His voice whispered in your ear. You blushed and nodded. He began to remove the blindfold. You opened your eyes and saw a magnificent view. The sun was setting over the lake, you sat on the shore that was right above the water with a weeping willow watching over your heads. The sun had red, pink and blue running through it, you heard some music start to play. You turned to face Jay, whose face was right in front of yours.

"Hope you like it" Came his voice, before lips made they're way to yours.

* * *

-Cole-

He had taken you out to a bakery, you two munched on all sorts of samples for cakes, cupcakes, muffins and cookies. You noticed he ate more cake than anything else in the store. You asked him if it was his favorite. He smiled at you and nodded. You giggled and told him your favorite treat. His eyes widened.

"MINE TOO!" You giggled, he laughed and you both ate some more in silence. "So...(Y/N)..." Cole muttered.

"Yes?" You asked. He blushed.

"Wanna do this again sometime? But differently?" You didn't hear the part where he said 'But differently'(If you know what I mean...he wants you to be his girl XD). You smiled and nodded.

"Of course!" He grinned. You two grabbed some more cake/other treats, paid and went to Mcdonalds for some soda and a burger.

"This has been the funniest date I have ever had!" You laughed. He smiled and looked down, in his hands was a little box...with small words inside..

"_Will you be mine?"_ He decided not to give you the box with the jewelry just yet...When he took you home, he kissed your cheek and told you he had a surprise next time you went out with him...You of course just looked at him with a silly look, as if wondering:

_A surprise?_

* * *

**~Zane~**

The ice was thick as your legs moved up the frozen pond in sync with his. Your fingers were intertwined with his and you loved it. You had always loved ice-skating. You weren't a professional, but you were pretty good at doing little spins and stuff on the slippery concrete. You smiled as you rested your head on his shoulder.

"Are you enjoying this?" He asks you.

"Of course, Zane!" You cheered. You could feel his grin. You let go of his fingers and removed his arm from your waist. You smirked mischievously and tapped him on the shoulder.

"TAG!" You screeched, your legs turned you and slid you up the water. He laughed at you and chased you. You avoided him like the plague. You started to slow a bit, you were losing your energy. You sensed someone behind you and saw him, you screamed. Before he could stop he slammed into you. You both fell backwards into a snowbank. You felt something cold on your lips. You figured it was snow. You opened your eyes and found his ice-blue ones widened and looking at yours. You then notice your lips collided with his when you fell and he was laying beside you. You quickly pulled away and blushed.

"Best date ever!" You whispered. He decided it was time to go home, or you'd freeze. You agreed and skated to the boardwalk to take off your skates. You noticed a familiar boy standing across from you. Laughing at Zane.

"ZANE! YOU GOT A GIRLFRIEND? OOOOH!" Zane turned instantly red when you looked at him. He replaced his skates with boots and you did the same. The boy kept laughing as you walked past.

"Lloyd, stop..." You heard Zane hiss as you went. You giggled and continued to walk. When you reached your house, you invited him in for hot chocolate. He didn't seem to agree at first, but...You convinced him. He was getting ready to leave after 5 minutes after the beverage was cooled. He had drank the hot chocolate at alarming speed.

"I must go my dearest (Y/N)," He lifted your hand and kissed it. You were used to it, so you didn't blush. You smiled and led him to the door.

"Bye Zane! Thank you!" He nodded his thanks and left. You watched him go up the street and around the corner before you went in. Your heart was fluttering as you dropped yourself to the couch.

"Man! He's a romantic hottie!" You giggled as scenarios of him asking you to be his girlfriend came through your mind.

* * *

**~Lloyd~**

You went to the comic and video game convention...Nuff' said...

NOT! Let me explain ;)

* * *

You walked through the halls of the convention. You stared in awe at all the video game/comic book cosplays. You laughed at Lloyd who scrambled everywhere in search of things that couldn't be found in the Ninjago City comic book store. You too decided to join in on the hectic search for new things. You had bought a couple of costumes, video games and comic books. You even got to meet some of the artists from your favorite comic book. When Lloyd took you home, you both sat on the couch with your costumes on and reciting lines from the books and making up scenes that should happen in them. He stayed the night again, and both fell asleep cuddling...Again...! Before you drifted off you could hear him talking in his sleep...

"Love you (Y/N)" You giggled and kissed his cheek and fell asleep, cuddled up to his green shirt.


	5. Authors Note

**I've edited all the ninjas scenarios together to make it less confusing! Sorry!**


	6. First Kiss

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I've had writers block, and on top of that, loads of freaking homework and my family and I caught a flu bug D: So yeah, I've been super sick and not allowed on the computer. Don't kill me! I'll give you cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**WARNING: I suck at writing romantic scenes -_-**

* * *

**-Kai-**

You kept walking, your phone in your hand and Kai behind you. You tried to make it seem as if you weren't with him at the moment...Why were you trying to avoid him?

He was embarrassing you...

Your phone was blasting the radio as you held hands with your boyfriend. You were both headed to the park to hang out with some of his friends and sister. The next song turned out to be 'Thrift Shop' by Macklemore. Of course, Kai had seen the video and wanted to make you laugh. He decided to attempt the stupid looking strut Macklemore did in the video. Everyone you passed turned to stare at him and you. You finally let go of his hand and walked faster. You heard him laughing as you practically ran.

"(Y/N)! Wait up!" His voice rang after you. "I stopped dancing! Look!" You rolled your eyes and turned to him. He was walking up to you with his arms wide open. You smiled and giggled.

"Thank you!" He smiled at your comment and hugged you tightly. You let out a small gasp of surprise and told him you couldn't breathe.

He gripped you tighter anyway...

Then he finally let go... well, after you dug your fingernails into his skin when you pinched him...He looked down at you and stared into your (e/c) eyes, making you blush and turn your face. He lifted his hand to your chin and brought it back to his gaze. He smiled and leaned down and kissed your lips. Your eyes widened in shock, you stayed there for a couple of seconds, as if processing what had happened before you finally wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him back. People walked by and watched you two, but you didn't care. When the kiss broke, he leaned his forehead against yours and kissed your nose.

"I think I might love you, (Y/N)" His voice echoed in your mind as you became dizzy.

"I-I think I love you too, Kai."

* * *

**-Jay-**

**(this takes place in your date when he kissed you on the lips ;) If you don"t rememer check out the date chapter and read the end clip of his)**

You sat there staring at him, your eyes wide as tea cups as he pulled away. A blush crept to both your cheeks.

"J-Jay?" You mumbled out. He laugh nervously.

"I..I'm sorry (Y/N)." He apologized, the nervous laugh came back as he finished. "that was unexpected..." He rubbed the back of his neck. He decided to change the subject and ask you if you liked the date. You nodded, you swallowed the lump in your throat as the sky started to dim even more. You bit your lip as you looked at him, his gaze was at the ground and his fingers were wrapped with grass.

"Jay?" You whisper. He looked up and raised and eyebrow. You leaned in slowly and kissed him, you quickly pulled away and blushed. His eyes met yours in confusion.

"Did you...?" You laughed and nodded. He smiled and grabbed you in a hug, you could barely breathe and started to cough. He finally let go and pressed his lips back to yours. You didn't hesitate in kissing him back. He pulled away and looked at you.

"I just might have a new girlfriend" He winked at you. You face palmed and shook your head slightly with a smirk on your face. He wrapped his arm around your shoulder and let you lean on his. You both watched the sun set and star gazed for hours.

* * *

**-Cole-**

You were going to spent the day with him, shopping. He had stopped over to your house just as you were getting ready, he laughed as he watched you apply your make-up.

"You don't need it (Y/N)!" He smiled, putting his hands on your shoulders. "Your already very pretty." You looked at the ground and blushed.

"Thank you Cole," He wrapped his arms around your waist, causing you to feel a little uncomfortable.

"(Y/N?)" He asked. You looked up and turned yourself in his grasp.

"Yeah?" You raised an eyebrow. He leaned down and kissed you, you jumped slightly and pushed him away in surprise.

"What's wrong?" You laughed slightly.

"WARN ME WHEN YOUR GONNA DO THAT!" You giggled as a smile crept to his face.

"Sorry," He laughed with you. "Psst! (Y/N)! Now can I kiss you?" You smiled.

"What the heck is stopping you!" You quickly leaned in and stole a small kiss from him. You ended up staying at home with him and watching movies and laughing about your awkward first kiss.

* * *

-**Zane-**

The past weekend you didn't go anywhere with Zane. Your family had gotten sick and passed the cold onto you. Your sorta boyfriend stayed with you instead and tried nursing you back to health, but got a little sick as well...not because of hanging out with you...

Because he kissed you again...

He had kissed you before, when you met the second time. But this time it was different. You knew each other now..So that's when the fireworks came. Let me tell you how it happened ;)

Zane stood by your bed, holding your tissue box as you blew your nose into one. He winced as you started to cough again, you had sat bolt right up tried to breathe. He hugged you and started to pat your back.

"Your helping so..." You started, but a sneeze interrupted you. "much," You finished sarcastically. He looked into your eyes and brush a (h/c) strand out of your eyes. You coughed again and laid back down. He looked at his watch as you closed your eyes.

"I must go." The whisper came from his pale lips. You opened your eyes again and groaned. He put his wrist to your head to check your tempture. "I shall be back soon my love." You smiled slightly and tried to lean up to kiss his cheek, but he beat you to a kiss, he planted it gently on your lips, you smiled into it and kissed back. Then he left. When he arrived back later, he had more tissues for him and you.

* * *

-**Lloyd-**

You smiled at the boy who hung from the top of the swing set by his ankles. He had assured you he'd be fine, but you had seen how klutzy he was that weekend. It had already been past two minutes, and you were slowly panicking. Your begging plea was heard pretty much throughout the park. Lloyd laughed and swung himself around, having a gasp escape from your lips. He lifted his other leg around and sat there. You yelled at him to get down which made him flinch and stand up, you covered your eyes as a squeak came out.

"(Y/N), I'm fine! I do this stuff all the time!" Lloyd's voice reached your ears.

"I'm still not opening my eyes until you get down!" You replied. He sighed and started to walk, you began to tremble.

_God, I hope he doesn-_ Your thoughts stopped as an 'OH CRAP!' echoed in your brain. You removed your hands just in time to see Lloyd slip off the top of the swings and hit the ground below. You screamed and ran towards him. You knelt beside him, your hand covering the right side of his face.

"Did you get hurt?! Lloyd! I told you not to go up there!" He rolled his eyes.

"We all gotta have a little danger sometimes, dear." Your eyebrow raised. Did he just call you dear?

"Whatever! You could have broken something!" You shouted. He smiled.

"I did break something," You glared at him. "I'm used to the pain.." You didn't reply, You continued to glare at him.

He rolled his eyes again, leaned up and grabbed your face in his hands. He slowly pulled himself up so he was eye level with you. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you into his lap. Your (e/c) eyes met with his, you blushed and put your head in your hands.

"I was worried."

"Does that mean you love me?" You blushed again and raised your head, only to realize his was two inches away from yours. He closed the gap between your lips, you stopped breathing for a moment, before kissing back slowly.

"Yeah, you love me." He laughed at your now crimson red face.

* * *

**XD**


	7. He Comfort You When Your Bullied

**I don't own Ninjago or its characters :3**

* * *

**-Kai-**

Kai had been waiting outside your front door, he had knocked about three times and saw you in the window but you hadn't come to the door. He was slowly getting annoyed and worried. Fear crossed over him. What if you were being hurt? He banged on the door again.

"(Y/N)! Open up!" You heard his yell and let another tear fall as you buried yourself deeper into your blankets. You continued to sob until the sound of your door hitting the wall reached your ears.

"(Y/N)?" You felt the tap on your shoulder. You continued to sob.

"Maybe they're right..." You whispered. The blanket lifted off of you. You looked up at him with your tear stained face.

"W-why are you crying? Who's right?" He attacked you in a hug. Your tears hit his shirt as you buried your face into the cloth.

"T-them, my b-bullies..." You squeaked out. "they called me things and hurt me..."

"What did they call you?" He placed his hands on your shoulders.

"They told me I'm ugly, stupid and worthless. They slammed me into the lockers and..." You lifted your head to reveal near your bottom lip. A bruise surrounded the corner. Kai gasped and pressed his fingers to it. He stood up.

"I'll be back tomorrow. You get some rest, and don't worry about those idiots." You nodded and curled up. He left and when you went to school, your bullies stayed away from you. When you met up with Kai that evening, you asked him about the bullies.

"I threatened them to stay away, or I'd...well, lets just say I'd hurt them." You giggled and kissed his cheek.

* * *

**-Jay-**

You ran out of the school crying. Jay was waiting for you. You usually ran to him and hugged him, he usually lifted you into the air and spun you around, then planted a kiss on your nose. Today was different..You pushed past him. Crying like hell.

"(Y/N)!" He called. You continued to run, he followed you close behind. "what's wrong, Beautiful?" he caught up to you. You decided to spill,

"Those morons in school called me names and told me to curl up and die!" You scream. His eyes widened.

"(Y/N), you are nothing like that, you are one of the most amazing people on this planet." He started to hug you. Then he marched back to the school, you showed him the bullies and he threatened them for you.

* * *

**-Cole-**

He had stopped by and was told you didn't want to see anyone. He had pushed past your mom and said he must see you. You didn't show up to meet him at the park. He went upstairs and found one of the bathrooms closed and sobbing coming from it. He frowned and knocked.

"(Y/N)?" The sobs stopped.

"Go away..." You choke out.

"No," he protests. "I want to know whats bugging you...are you alright?" You sniff and open the door. Your eyes were red and puffy..

_Well, except for one..._

Cole let out a gasp and touched your face.

"W-who did this to you?"

"My...oh no one...I walked into a pole..."

"No, I can't believe that," He says, you roll your eyes. "a pole couldn't do that much damage (Y/N)." You let out a small sigh and look into his eyes, your (e/c) irises asked him if he wanted the truth. He nodded as if understanding what your eyes had to say. You sigh again and open your mouth, but then close it again. He crosses his arms and waits. You finally open your mouth to let the sound come.

"I-I was beat up by my bullies," You avert your gaze to the ground. He gasps and hugs you again.

"Who...what...why?" His voice cracked. You start to sob.

"They think I'm a loser...they don't think I deserve friends or anything." You cry. He grips you tighter.

"Where do they live?" He snarls. You gasp and push him off of you.

"Wait, what?" You seemed to glare at him. "are you going to hurt them?" He shook his head and you raise your eye brow. He tells you he's not going to, but ends up leaving your house and then coming back an hour later.

"What did you do to them?" You glare, shifting your weight. He smiles and holds out a bag for you. You seem to be confused, he asks you to open it. You roll your eyes and opened the bag cautiously. He laughs at you as you figure out whats inside.

He had brought multiple candy bars and other sweets.

"Oh, and I did beat up those idiots for you." He mutters. You lift your head up and shake it slightly.

"Thanks, but...don't ever do that again." He laughs again and nods, kissing your cheek.

* * *

**-Zane-**

Zane had stayed outside of your door for almost 3 hours, listening to you cry and protest.

"(Y/N), please let me in..." He tried again, you let out a small scream.

"NO" Your cry was muffled by your pillow, your tear soaked pillow. He sighed and continued to ask for entry. You still wouldn't let him in. You didn't want to see anyone.

"(Y/N) Don't listen to those idiots, your not anything like that..."

"I don't care...leave me alone..." You snap. He finally had enough.

He kicked your door down...

As soon as he saw you wrapped in the little blankets, with your eyes peeking out from underneath in shock, he ran to you and hugged you. You cried into his chest as he told you reassuring words.

* * *

**-Lloyd-**

You had been walking with Lloyd from school, some boys walked up to you and shoved you. Lloyd turned to them and screamed at the morons trying to hurt you.

"Why would you protect this loser?" The one bully laughed. He got mad at this, just as they started to call you names. He grabbed one by his shirt and ripped him back, then pulled the other one by the hair and attacked the next. He turned around and towered over them.

"Hey, if you hurt her or call her a loser again, I'll kick your ass!" He walked back to you and picked you up. "are you alright, sweetheart?" You let the tears fall and hugged him.

"Thank you, my green hero."

* * *

**ANYONE ELSE AGREE THAT LLOYD'S WAS ADORABLE!? XD**

**I'm sorry...I haven't had sugar...but I'm in a crazy mood XD XD XD**


	8. When He Catches You Singing

**~Kai~**

You stood in your room at the top of your bed belting out the lyrics to 'Demons' by Imagine Dragons.

"It's where my demons lie~" Your voice rang clear and strong. You heard someone laughing quietly. Your eyes snapped open and you saw Kai standing in the middle of the door.

"Nice voice, love." He winked at you.

"KAI!"

* * *

**~Jay~****  
**

You were waiting outside while Jay got his coat and boots on. You started to sing randomly to 'Blow' by Ke$ha, the song was stuck in your head and you were bored.

"This place about to-"

"(Y/N)?" You shrieked at the top of your lungs and punched Jay in the stomach, not hard...but enough to make him double over.

"DON'T DO THAT!"

"You sing beautifully by the way...~"

* * *

**~Cole**~

Cole had decided to take you on a nature hike with the others. The whole time, Lloyd had tried to flirt with you. Cole had taken him behind a bush to talk about him acting this way around you...You stood a little ways away from the bush, you snickered as you got an idea. You made sure the others weren't around before you broke into song. You had the song 'Disturbia' by Rihanna at the tip of your tongue and had been dying to sing it. You started to dance and twirl yourself around.

"We're in the city of wonder, ain't gonna play nice! Watch out you might just go under~" You stopped right there. You had spotted Lloyd and Cole silently giggling to themselves.

"Great job, dear!"

"Yeah (Y/N)! You need to go to X-Factor!" You blushed and started to walk away randomly.

* * *

**~Zane~**

You had started to skate on the ice while you waited for your cold boyfriend. You were laughing and trying to ice dance as you listened to a song on your i-pod. The song switched off and you stopped, panting. You reached inside your pocket and grabbed the device, paused it, then began to switch to a tune that was in your head and refused to get out until you finally listened to it.

'Good Girl' by Carrie Underwood.

Why was this in your head? You didn't know.

Why were you in the mood for country? It was random.

"Hey, good girl, with your head in the clouds, I bet you I can tell you what you thinkin' about~"

"That sounds like a nice song..." You let out a small squeak as someone touched your shoulder.

"ZANE!" You saw him holding an I-Phone and pointing it at you.

* * *

**~Lloyd~**

Your boy clad in green was nowhere to be seen...

You stood outside of the bathrooms, you had been waiting for over 10 minutes already.

_How long does it take him to pee? _The thought kept buzzing in your brain. You sighed and listened to the radio that was playing throughout the place. You started laughing as "Wings" By Little Mix came on. You don't know why, but you started to sing along.

"These wings are made to flyyyyy, and we don't let nobody bring us dowwnnnn!"

"L.O.L! You sound amazing!" You jumped and spun at his voice.

"LLOYD GARMADON!" He had started to video tape you with his phone.

"Whaattt? You need to be discovered! If you want the video...CATCH ME!" He ran past you laughing. You rolled your eyes at the teenage-child and ran after him.


	9. Another Authors Note

**Hey followers! xD How is everyone? I have a request from you lovely readers!**

**I need some requests for one-shots in the story(I am currently taking these and one for a full scenario with all of the ninja)**

**Want me to add Darreth? (Probably not xD but you never know!)**

**if you could, please PM me! :3 **

**Thank you~**

**-Harmony**


	10. When a guy flirts with you (Kai oneshot)

**Here is a oneshot request for the lovely Actiongirl101! :) Thank you for reading my friend! Hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

The park was silent, the breeze moved along the grass silently and moved through your hair. Kai smiled at you every time you would stop and attempt to brush away the (h/c) strands away from your face.

"Dear god!" You muttered, you freeze again and begin to move your hair from your eyesight. "does it ever end?" he laughs and tries to help you, but ends up getting his fingers caught in your locks.

"Well, at least I tried." You giggled and helped him untangle his hand from your head. You grab his hand and tried to walk again. You stopped with a annoyed look on your face. You had pushed your hair to the side and wrapped your fingers in it.

"This is gonna hurt to brush." You groaned, he rolled his eyes and waited, you finally gave up on pushing away the rest. Taking hold of his hand when you finished with your hair and walking up the snow covered path, He chuckled.

"Well, you have one good thing about that situation." You glanced up at the boy, confusion written on your face.

_What's so good about brushing out a tangled mess?_

"And what's that?" You questioned, he laughs again and looks down at you.

"I'll be there to get my fingers intertwined in your hair." He grinned, you rolled your eyes and flicked his arm. You two began to walk in silence, the more times you would stop, the more wind would come and mess your hair again. You groaned and complained about going home. Kai had protested a couple of times and told you that it was fine, he even tried to help you again.

"Don't..." You warn as he lifts his hands to your head, he pretends to pout and waits for you to finish. "c'mon, lets go sit." You grabbed his arm again and drag him toward the nearby bench under the weeping willow's shade. A teenage boy with light green and blonde hair sat at the left end, his brown eyes went straight to you and his mouth slightly opened. Kai clutched your hand closer and glared at the boy as you both sat down. The boy smirks and pushes Kai away from you.

"Hey," He smiles at you and puts an arm around your shoulders, you give him a look of disgust.

"I'm taken.." You muttered, the boy comes closer to you.

"Do you know your down right hot?" He asks, you tear his arm off of you and move away.

"Kai, sit back down..." You growled, you didn't like this new boy. The nerve he had to flirt with you in front of your boyfriend...Kai sat next to you and glared at the boy again. He shook it off and stood up, he turned to you.

"What's your name?" He flirts again. You let out a sigh.

"Get lost!" Kai stands up. The boys eyes widened and he backs up. Your boyfriends eyes lit up with anger.

"Woah! Sorry bro!" The boy laughs. "didn't know you were so protective of your pretty sister." He winks at you, you blushed slightly before having to pull Kai back.

"SHES NOT MY SISTER AND YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!" He screams, the boy steps back again. "YOU GOT THAT YOU LITTLE JERK!? OR DO I HAVE TO KNOCK THE THOUGHT INTO YOU!" The boy turns and takes off running. You stared at Kai in shock.

"Kai!" He snarled and sat back down next to you.

"Sorry," He whispers. "he had no right to flirt with you." You smiled and knew he was protecting you. You hug him and kiss his cheek.

"I know sweetie." You giggled, "thank you."


	11. When You Need Saving(oneshot)

**Requested by NinjaMelissa! Thank you! :)**

* * *

You had been caught in the middle of the fight. Your (e/c) eyes we're wide with fear as the chaos began to grow larger. You let a few tears slip as you rushed through the crowd in search of your guy. The second battle of the Overlord had broken out, just when you had been downtown running errands for your mother and father. You had seen the sky getting dark and thought it strange. No storms were forecasted today; You turned to the sound of screams. You gasped in horror at the sight, a large dragon had appeared over the tops of the buildings. It's wings were black and looked torn, its purple skin and purple eyes seemed to glow as it stared down at the helpless you standing in the middle of the street. You dropped your bags and took off running. That's what got you caught. Over 1000 stone warriors were waiting in front of you. You stop and let out a shirek, turning yourself around and preparing to go, you had just taken one step before you crashed into someones body. You glanced up and seen a couple more Generals. You fell backwards and stared at them. The one leaned over you and raises his weapon. You put your head into your hands and curl yourself, accepting your fate.

It didn't come...

You open your eyes and raise your head, your (h/c) hair swirled in the sudden wind. You gasped when you recognized the boy in front of you.

"(boyfriends name)!" His head snapped to you as he kicked off another warrior. **  
**

"GET OUT OF HERE!" He yells as his teammates join his struggle. You stood up and obeyed him, running faster than you had ever ran before. You dodged many weapons and fighters as you pushed yourself through. Your friends were out in the road as well, seems like every citizen of Ninjago had been caught up in the battle. You made your way out of the crowds of panicked people. Your eyes scanned for a place with no harm. You saw the news station,

_Perfect..._

You bolted forward, shoving the stone army out of the way and getting several scrapes and cuts on your arms. By the time you had reached the station, your shirt was torn, you were bleeding and you had become very, very weak. You kept going though, you looked behind you at the commoition and seen the Ninja rushing forward. You fell to the ground and coughed, crawling near the sidewalk to enter the huge building. Your vision had started to become foggy as you tried to keep going. Your mouth was down right dry and your head killed you. You were starting to black out. You felt strong hands wrap themselves around your waist and lift you. You turned yourself and blinked, you saw (ninja's name), your boyfriends teammate, he lifted you up and ran towards the tower. You saw your boyfriend behind him. A look of worry sent towards you. You smiled weakly as your world became dark.

_They had saved you..._


	12. Zane reveals hes a Nindroid(oneshot)

**Requested by Sergeant Sarcasm :)**

* * *

You had been woken up in the middle of the night by your phone. You groaned and stuffed your face into your pillow, your hand lifted itself to your desk and grabbed the small annoying device. You slid your finger across the screen to answer it, then raised it to your ear.

"Hello?" Your voice cracked with sleep, you yawned as you waited for the person to speak.

"(Y/N)?" You lifted your head as Zane's voice came through. You smiled at the sound.

"Hey Zane! What's up darling?" There was silence for a few seconds, you raised your eyebrow in confusion. "Zane?"

"(Y-Y/N), I have something to tell you..."

"What is it?"

"Meet me in the park.." You groaned again. What was he thinking?

"Zane, it's midnight..." You explain, "its cold and dark. Why do you want me to come to the park when you could come here?" You asked, you heard him sigh.

"Alright, are your parents asleep?"

"Yeah,"

"Meet me in the backyard." You facepalmed. He still wants you outside...You agreed and hung up, swinging your legs out of your warm bed. You stood up and went to your dresser, quietly opening it and grabbing a pair of your jeans. You silently changed into a long sleeved shirt and the jeans before slipping out of your room and sneaking downstairs. You ran through the kitchen and to the porch at the end of your home. You opened the backdoor to see Zane already standing there. You jumped back a little.

"Dear god, Zane!" You whispered. He smiled a little bit.

"Sorry, my dear." You giggled and hugged him close. He grabbed your hand and took you outside. You both stood under the light of the moon in the snow.

"What did you want to tell me?" You asked, he sighs and looks down.

"Promise..." You raised your eyebrow, promise what? "promise me...you won't break up with me..." You nodded and watched him with confusion written on your face. Why would you break up with him? He was your life! He opened...a panel!?

"Z-zane..." Your eyes widened in fear. He looked up at you, you gazed at the cables and buttons inside of him. "w-what is all t-that?"

"I'm a Nindroid...a robot." You looked into his blue eyes, tears started to form in them. "I understand if you don't love me anymore..." You gasped and pulled him into a hug. He smiled at you and hugged back. You then pulled away from the hug. You leaned in and kissed him softly.

"I love you (Y/N), my snowflake." You blushed with a small smile.

"I love you too my Nindroid."


	13. Fear Of Death(oneshot)

**Requested by the lovely Random Ninja Wizard Girl! :)**

* * *

_Your hand was on the edge of the cliff, your eyes were as wide as teacups. You let out a loud shriek as the Stone Warrior that had pushed you slightly came into your sight again. You closed your eyes and awaited your death as the creature grabbed your hand and held you over the drop off. Then you dropped, you felt the gravity pushing against you as you fell, your screams echoed as your boyfriend shouts your name, You-_

You let out a loud screech...

You jumped straight up as the noise left your lips, your hair lined with cold sweat as your heart rate and breathing rose. Tears started to slip from your eyes as you rocked yourself back and forth. Your boyfriend turned to you and grabbed your hand, making you squeak in surprise.

"Are you okay?" He asks. You stared at him, your memory slowly coming back. He had come over that day to hang out with you since your parents had went out of town for a week. He was sleeping over at your house until they came home. You stared into his eyes and began to cry again. He sits up and hugs you close. Letting your tears soak his shirt.

"M-My dream..." You muttered, the tone of your voice shook with a sob as he cradled you.

"What happened in your dream?" There was silence for a moment, you had been taking in breaths from your tears. His heart ached to see you like this. What would be so bad in this Nightmare?

"I-I-I died...and you...you.." You closed your eyes and continued to cry. "couldn't do anything.. he had you in his grip."

"Who did?" He asks.

"I-I think it was...a-a Stone Warriorrr..." Your whine made him flinch. "I-I'm afraid...of..dying, and l-l-leaving you."You buried your face deeper into the clothing, tears stung in his eyes. Just the thought of losing you made him fear death as well, him dying or you dying. He would never leave your side. He wished death do not part you both. He loves you too much to ever let you go.

"It was just a nightmare," He mumbles, you sobbed again as you held him close. For several hours he continued to comfort you, until you fell into a light dreamless sleep. He sighed at your sleeping, restless form and glanced up at the ceiling...

The sound of a noise...

"Stop this," He growled slightly with the whisper. "I've told you to leave her alone..." A laugh emitted from around the room, his eyes narrowed in anger as he stared back at the shadow that just appeared.

"You can't protect her forever (Ninja's name)...I'll get her one day..." A dark shadowed hand reached out for you and your boyfriend. He pushed you off gently and brought out his weapon.

"Leave. Her. Alone..."

* * *

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD**


	14. When He Meet's Your Parents

**Requested by the lovely: violet wayne :) Hope you enjoy! :3**

* * *

**~Kai~**

"Kai," You watched the spiky haired teen tremble. "Kai, Kai, KAI!"

"WHAT?!" His yell made you laugh.

"Its going to be fine, it's just my mom and dad." You smirked, he gave you a glare.

"Still," he sighs. "I'm nervous about meeting them...what if they don't like me?" You hugged him.

"They'll love you, my fire ninja." He smiled at you, and hugged back.

"Alright, lets go."

You began to open the door.

"I CHANGE MY MIND!" He runs down the block.

"KAI GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE!" Your father opens the door fully.

"Where's your boy?" He asks with a smirk, you glared.

"I think you guys already freak him out."

After finally chasing him down and dragging him back, having him hang with your parents and calming him down, you and your family had a great time. Your mother adored Kai, she kept complmenting him on how handsome he was, how well mannered, how lucky you are to have such a great guy to protect you. Your father however...

Well, he gave him a lonnnnggg talk.

* * *

**~Jay~**

You had invited Jay over to watch a Pewdiepie(Sorry if you don't like him) video game marathon. You had yourself hidden under a blanket from the recent jumpscare you just got. Jay was laughing at you and Pewds freaking out at the ghost that had popped up. He turned back to the screen after comforting you. You climbed out of the sheets and watched as well.

"This isn't scary at all!" Jay muttered. You roll your eyes,

"it is to me..." You pouted, he sighed and hugged you close. As the game went, Pewdiepie's character went into a little dark room in Amnesia.

"I see something underneath that bookshelf" Came his voice. You got ready for the next jumpscare, he had started to talk to the chair. Jay laughed and continued to watch until one of the dead bodies popped up in the chair.

Your Ninja who wasn't scared of anything...

Just let out the most girly shriek ever.

"(Y/N)?" The voice made you two jump. You both looked at each other before you stood up. "Are you okay?"

"(Y/N), answer your mother!" Your fathers voice cracked with a little fear.

"Uhh, yeah...just watchin' Pewdiepie with my boyfriend!" Your dad busts through the door.

"..." Jay's eyes widened.

"I don't believe we've met young man"

"OH HE'S SO HANDSOME (Y/N)"

"..." You stared at your boyfriend for a moment before face-palming at your mothers words.

"Really mom?" You ask, she smiles.

"Well he is!" She giggled, "Hi dear! I am (moms name)"

"Uh...Hi?" Jay asks, he sort of crawls behind you. You sighed.

Your parents scare him now.

* * *

**-Cole-**

You had invited Cole to your house to wait for your parents. They had been dying to meet him since you had announced that you had joined up with him. He was terrified. He kept running from the bathroom to the living room window. Screaming at the top of his lungs:

"WHERE ARE THEY!?"

"Cole..."

"HOW DO I LOOK!"

"Cole..."

"MY HAIR IS A MESS ISN'T IT?"

"Cole...!"

"IS THAT THEM?!"

"COLE!"

"OH MY GOD ITS THEM!"

"COLE!"

"HELP!"

"UGH COLE SHUT UP!"

"What?"

*facepalm*

Your parents walked in the door then, Cole's jaw dropped. Your father looked at you and pointed at your boyfriend. You sighed and introduced them...

Before Cole fainted...

* * *

**-Zane-**

Zane sat down at your dinner table, his eyes were wide and his breathing was quickened, you smiled at him.

"Zane," You reach out and touch his shoulder, making him jump a little. "I'm sure they will love you, I know I do." You giggled, he turns to you and nervously smiles back.

"I-I don't know if I am quite ready to m-m-meet them," You stared into his eyes.

"Zane, there is no need to be wor-"

"Hello! You must be Zane!"

"Worried..."

"Hello, young man..." Zane's eyes got wide as he saw both your parents, he looked from your mother to your father...

"H-hi..." Let's just say...you had a pretty quiet Nindroid for the entire night...

* * *

"I don't wanna go in there..." Lloyd whined as you dragged him down the hall.

"C'mon Lloyd! They really want to meet you!" You pulled again as he groaned at you and dug his heels into the carpet. "MOM! DAD! SAY HELLO!" You screamed. Lloyd flinched and tried to turn around, but you held a strong grip. Your mother appeared at the stairway and waved to your blonde boy.

"Hello Lloyd dear!" She smiles, Lloyd yelps and runs in the other direction, you pulled him back and he face-plants. Your father starts to laugh as he walks through the door.

"We're not gonna hurt you!" He shouts to your boyfriend, his face turned towards your dad, he sighs and lets you drag him to the top of the stairs. "unless you hurt my daughter, then you'll have to deal with me" You glared at your father.

"NICE ONE DADDY!" Lloyd's eyes turned wide as teacups.

"I don't want to go down there..."


	15. Damn Authors Note

**Hey everyone**

**Sorry for not updating in awhile...I've been busy with school, had bad night yesterday and couldn't get back on.**

**I might not update for almost two days with all the requests for the BF scenarios, ToD, Ember Flame and Revenge Of Fire Shadow(I'm going to try to update this)**

**Again, very sorry.**

**-VocaloidAngel (Harmony)**


	16. Movie Night

**-Kai-**

You both sat on the couch, eyes widened as you watched 'The Conjuring'. Kai brought it over and wanted to watch it with you. His friend, Jay had said it was good. NOT SCARY AT ALL.

He lied...

You curled yourself under some blankets, shivering in fear, Kai held your hand as the screen goes dark, the woman now has a candle lit; then a loud clap echoes and her scream as tje light goes. You let out a small shriek as well and ducked behind Kai.

Who also crapped his pants...

Literally...

"W-w-we don't have to watch this you know," He shakes.

"I-It's okay..."

* * *

**-Jay-**

You weren't so keen on watching a horror fil with Jay since the Parents and PewDiePie incident. You, instead ordered a disney movie on Netflix. Jay had protested that a horror would probably better than Winnie The Pooh.

Really Jay?

The god damn screen title scared him!

"Wow, just wow." Jay rolls his eyes at the movie. You frown.

"Pooh is cute!" You protest. He sighs and sits back with his arms crossed. You stare at him before turning the movie off. "you want something different? Hold on a sec." You walk into the computer room and grab your laptop, go to YouTube and search up the scary maze pop-up. You zoomed in on full screen and paused the video. You walk back to Jay, "watch this." You hand him the computer and press play. He fell off the couch screaming and almost broke your computer by beating it up.

"Yeah, you CAN'T handle a horror just yet."

* * *

**~Cole~**

His father was out of town for a week, movie night with his girlfriend?

YES!

You had made your way over to Cole's home, excited to spend three nights with him.

THREE NIGHTS!

You had sat in his lap and watched that new movie: "The Purge"

"This is insane!" Cole comments, you agreed. What kinda movie is this? You then stand up and leave the room, Cole raises an eyebrow. You come back with his laptop on YouTube, a big smile on your face.

"Lets watch Titanic!"

"Really (Y/N)?"

* * *

**~Zane~ **

You were in bed, under the covers with him, watching Grown Ups. Zane was actually enjoying this, he said the movie had looked stupid at first. You giggled with him. When the movie ends, you suggest another. Turns out Zane wanted part two. Fine, you watch it with him and half way in

He falls asleep...

And starts talking about it in his sleep...

How adorable is that?

* * *

**-Lloyd-**

"Seriously (Y/N)?" Lloyd crosses his arms at your selection. You pouted.

"But...c'mon lloyd!" You shake the box in your hand. He sighs.

"Do we really have to watch The Little Mermaid?"

"Yes :3"


	17. Cole takes you to a movie (one-shot)

**Requested**** by NinjagoLuver32!**

* * *

The sun had started to go down by the time (Y/N) and her boyfriend, Cole made it to the movie theater. Cole's strong grip on her hand pulled the girl forward slightly, a happy grin on his face, she smiled back, he can get so worked up over something.

It's cute to her... She loves it.

He stops in front of the line to the tickets, she giggles as he turns and kisses her cheek. A blush appears on (Y/N)'s face and he laughs.

"You're so cute, darling." She smiles again and looks at the ground. They move up in the line a bit, a man pushes himself into the theater as Cole wraps his arm around (Y/N)'s shoulder. "what movie do you want to see?" She glances up at the boy and stares into his eyes for a moment before looking to the posters on the wall.

"Hmm.. how about (favorite movie)?" She blinks her (eye color) eyes and waits for his response.

"Why not, love?" He then wraps his arms around her waist and lifts her up, getting a small squeak in return. "Cole! put me down!" She giggles, he shakes his head with a laugh.

"Not until we get to the counter."

"Your such a child." The boy laughs and sets her down as they move up again, only two positions away from ordering and going in.

* * *

(Y/N) held his hand as the movie progressed, her head was on his shoulder and her (e/c) eyes began to be heavy. She smiled as they closed them for a few minutes, or what she thought was a few minutes. The girl soon fell asleep, her boyfriend turns to her and laughs. He leans down and kisses her head then picks her up and leaves the theater. Once he arrives at her house, he sets her down on the couch and covers her, then sits down beside the sofa and holds her hand.

"I love you (Y/N)"

She smiles in her sleep.

"Love you, Cole..."


	18. Your Disatorus date with Kai (Request)

**Requested by: Actiongirl101! :D**

* * *

You held hands with the boy, he smiles down at you as you walk into the restaurant. Your soul was full of excitement as you put a little bounce into your step.

"This is going to be so much fun!" You giggled, he laughs.

"Its just dinner and then going home to play video games!" He smirks, "not that exciting, but..." You roll your eyes and smile slightly. You both didn't notice the large patch of ice in front of the doors, you set your foot on it and that all it took. You let out a surprised squeak as your body fell back, you hit the ice and landed on your behind, pulling Kai with you. You both stare at each other on the concrete before laughing.

"What just happened?" You ask, Kai shakes his head.

"I think we fell on the ice, darling." You attempted to stand up but failed, you fell on top of Kai. You both looked into each others eyes and blushed. You climbed off and stood up, slipping a little bit; he laughs nervously and stands as well.

"Should we go in?" You gaze at the ground, he nods before taking your hand again and opening the doors. You ended up tripping on the carpet a couple of times as you followed the waiter to the table.

_Could this night get any worse?_ You wonder as you sit down across from Kai. The waiter asks you if you would like something to drink.

"Umm, I think I'll have a (drink)" He nods and scribbles it down, then turns to Kai. He orders the same, the waiter leaves for the kitchen. You stared at Kai, he smiled back. You two sat in silence for a bit, Your eyes were focused everywhere but your boyfriend. The arrived and set your drinks in front of you both, you smiled a thank you and went to take a sip.

Well, you didn't take a sip...

The drink went down the front of your shirt and soaked it.

"Oh My God!"

* * *

You were cold, tired and annoyed at all that happened that night. Your date with him was a total disaster, even though it was quite funny. You soon began to laugh, Kai turned to you with a smile as you reached your home.

"Hey, sorry about the date...It was-" You cut him off by kissing him.

"Amazing..." You giggled.


	19. Awkward Moment to Be A Parent (Kai)

**Requested by the lovely: SmileRin :) Hope you enjoy! Thank you so much for reading! :D**

* * *

You and Kai held hands as you walked, the mall was busy and crowded, which made it harder for you to walk in. Kai sighed as another person bumped into him, you looked around then turned back to your boyfriend.

"Maybe we should go home.." You say, you get shoved straight into Kai as the words left your mouth. Kai looks down at you.

"Don't you want to finish shopping?"

"We can do that at Wal-Mart."

Kai sighs again and nods his approval, and turns around. What you didn't notice was a small girl, around the age of four, green eyes that shone, shoulder length blonde hair with streaks of brown and little red dress that came down to her knees with little black buckled shoes. She continued to walk behind you both till she finally could touch your hand. You jumped in surprise and turned to Kai,

"Kai, if you want to switch hands..." He gazes at you with confusion written in his face.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"I felt you touch my left hand." He shakes his head then looks down to your hand, he smiles and lets out a small chuckle.

"(Y/N), look at your hand." He smirks. You raise an eyebrow before looking downward, your eyes widened slightly as you saw the little girl staring up at you, she smiled.

"Are we going home now, Mommy?" Kai burst into laughter at the childs words. Your mouth fell open and you scrambled for an answer.

"Uh, sweetie..." You smile, "we're not you're parents." The girls mouth turned into a pout.

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Yes"

"N-"

"Janet!" All three of your heads snapped around to stare at the brunette hurrying down the malls floors. You sighed in relief as the girl ran forward to hug her mother. The woman steps up to you with slight worry in her blue eyes.

"Where did you find her!? I've been looking around for hours!" She hugs her child close. You smiled.

"She found us." Kai laughed, you giggled and nodded. The woman reached inside of her purse and dug out some money.

"Here kids, take this." She smiles at you both, you look at Kai and then shake your head.

"Nah, you keep it."

"But I must-"

"Keep it, its the least we can do."

"Other than find your daughter." Kai butts in, you roll your eyes. The mother smiled again.

"Thank you" You and Kai smile back and wave bye to the little one, before bursting into laughter.

"We look nothing like her parents!" You giggled, your boyfriend laughs with you and grabs your hand.

"Can we go home now, Mommy?" You punch him on the arm and begin to walk. You stopped dead in your tracks as you let go of his hand, you smile mischievously before kissing his cheek.

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" You take off running through the malls isles. Kai smirks.

"And she says I'm the child."


	20. When You Comfort Lloyd(Oneshot)

**Requested by the lovely: Boogalee99! :) Thanks for reading! Enjoyyy :3**

* * *

You held his hand as he was lifted onto the stretcher, you bit your lip in worry over your unconscious boyfriend. It was the weekend, you had been messing around with a quad, of course there would be an injury. The doctors pushed you away from the ambulance. You groaned in response.

"Really?" The one shook his head.

"Between us, the others and the stretcher," He says, making you roll your eyes. "There's not enough room for you."

"Whatever." You walk back to the quad and strap your helmet on, then start the small engine and take off towards your house, as you reached the end of the street you jumped off and walked it, as soon as you opened the backyards gate, you shoved the mobile in, then raced for the front door, you bent down to lift up the mat and get the key. You fumbled with the lock for several minutes before it finally gave in and you pushed open the wood. You ran into the kitchen and grabbed the car keys to your (insert car), then at top speed, bolted from the house and jumped over the railing on the houses steps. You landed in front of the vehicle, pushing the keys into the passengers side and climbing in, then scooting across to the drivers seat. You didn't really bother to put the seat belt on as you made your way out of the driveway. You had caught it and pulled the belt across your body before taking off up the street towards the local hospital.

_I hope he's alright..._

* * *

**-Hospital-**

You slammed the doors open and ran for the reception desk. You smacked your hands down on the counter as the woman stared at you, her mouth opened as if to say something.

"NO! I am not insane!" You say before anything comes out of her. She gives you a strange look as if to say "I wasn't going to call you that...". You sighed and pushed your hands down again. "Where is Lloyd Garmadon?" The woman looks back up at you.

"Room 201."

"THANK YOU!" You screamed as you take off down the aisles.

"Who gave her coffee?" One of the elders seated in one of the chairs asks, the lady shrugs.

"Kids these days."

Your hair floated behind you as your breathing quickened. You scanned all the doors in hurry that you had to turn around and go back.

You had passed his door.

Your hand reached up and quickly knocked, the door opened in a matter of seconds. A young man appeared behind the door, you smiled at him.

"Hey Cole!" He smiles back.

"Sup (Y/N)?" You giggled, you remembered him from the hiking incident that you had taken. (Later on in the scenarios) In fact, you remembered everyone in the room. Your gaze met Lloyds as you saw him sitting up in the bed.

"LLOYD!" You ran forward and quickly wrapped him in a hug. He laughs and hugs you back. "Oh my god, I was so worried!" He sighs sadly. You lift your head and see tears gathering in his eyes. You turned back to the others.

"W-what's wrong?" Kai steps forward and places a hand on your shoulder.

"Lloyd had a bad broken leg from when the Overlord was defeated, well, from the accident.." You nod for him to continue. "he re-broke the fracture, causing his bones to separate throughout his leg, he won't be able to walk for almost a year(I dunno, just made this up randomly XD)" Your eyes widened.

"Or it could be forever if I don't stay off it." Lloyd's green eyes travled to the ground. You hugged him again.

"Sweetie, its..." You sighed, "Going to be alright, I promise." He smiles slightly and returns the embrace. "I won't let you walk as much, do they have wheelchairs here?" You turned to Kai again. He nods in response.

"(Y/N), I'm not crippled." Lloyd laughs. You glared at him.

"You want to be?" He smiles again and shakes his head. You smiled back.

"Its going to be alright, your going to be healed." You place your forehead against his head and kiss him. Everyone in the room lets out a small 'awww!' at you both. "I'll always love you, even if you can't walk." You whisper.

"And I'll always love you forever."


	21. Cole Saves You From A Bad Date(Oneshot)

**Requested by the lovely: MoonOfMoons :)**

* * *

Your entire body trembled with fear as the lights flickered again, Cole's strong grip on your shoulders felt reassuring, but you couldn't help but feel scared. Loud pounds came from the restaurants roof, you held on to Cole's arm with your hand for dear life. Something was outside, and wanted inside.

Your date was going pretty well, a simple dinner then a movie.

This was not as planned...

Cole said it was Stone Warriors by the looks of it, you froze, shuddering at the dream and memory of the Overlord and his army. You silently began to cry as the door busted open. Cole pushed you behind him and pulled the mask over his face, grabbing his weapon and charging the enemy. He fought off several as commands issued from their mouths.

"Get the girl!"

"We need her!"

You hid under the table, shaking and crying. The makeup was running faster than your tears as you watched the battle go on. What Cole and you didn't notice was the one small warrior sneaking by to your hiding spot. You felt something grab your arm and squeeze. You, in alarm, snapped your head around and let out a shriek as the thing took out a small knife and tried to attack you with it. Cole turned to your scream and got tackled by several warriors in the process. You tried to fight the creature off, but eventually got stabbed in the arm slightly. Cole grabs you out of no where and pulls you away. He slams the door open, picks you up bridal style and runs. Your tears had increased as you looked at him, blood covered his face with scars, an eye was no longer brown, but black around. You sighed and felt like it was your fault.

"I'm sorry (Y/N)," He mutters, you look at him to find his eyes fixed on you. "that shouldn't have happened."

"Cole..."

"No, really."

You sighed again, what would have happened if he wasn't there? What if you were just out in public?

"T-thank you..." You whisper softly.


	22. When You Die

**HOLD UP! **

**Since when did I get 104 reviews?**

**And!**

**26 faves and 25 follows!?**

**O_O**

**Thank youuuuu!**

**Requested by The Sixteenth! :3**

* * *

**-Kai-**

He clutched your lifeless body in his arms, tears running down his face as he mourned over you. His teammates heads faced the ground as tears fell as well, sadness and depression floated in the air.

"(Y/N)..." Kai's head rested on yours. "What can I do to wake you up?" He shook you, but no response came. He laid his forehead against yours as he set you down, then kissed your nose softly.

After the funeral, he would always come to see you and chat with you, he told you about how he's been and how much he misses you, new battles and friends...and he would often bring you many flowers and love notes, and would sleep next to your grave.

* * *

**-Jay-**

His hug never ceased as his friends tried to get him to leave you, they tried hopelessly many times to tell him you had moved on, he wouldn't have any of it, he shook you and shook you to get you to move, but you never did.

"Just goddamn wake upppp!" He cries as they pull him away from you.

He attended the funeral, even tried to hug you again...and every single night he would cry on your grave.

He had lost his favorite game.

* * *

**-Cole-**

His hand was wrapped in yours as the journey to the hospital continued, your bright eyes were closed and he feared that he might lose you, the monitor by your bed wasn't on, so he didn't know your heart rate. His eyes brimmed with tears as the ambulance pulled up and the doctors got out. They grabbed the stretcher and rushed you inside, leaving Cole to sit outside of the room.

When the doctor came out, Cole awaited good news.

But none came..

He laid himself next to your grave everyday and told you stories and brought you cake with little bouquets of flowers.

* * *

**-Zane-**

He stood next to you, heart race in his metal chest beating harder than it ever has before. His blue eyes widened in fear.

"I-its my fault.."

He sits himself next to you and begins to cry as his teammates appear beside him with some doctors and a stretcher. He refused to let go of your body, he never wanted you to leave. He refused to let them take you away as they pulled you out of his arms, he refused to let them bury you.

He refused to believe that you had died.

Even when he sat down next to your grave, he wouldn't believe it.

* * *

**-Lloyd-**

For an entire month, Lloyd didn't sleep or do anything that envolved thinking of you. He had cried for several nights next to your grave after they buried you. He slept next to your grave after he figured out you had...gone...

He had cried over your body and felt guilty inside after you died, in his arms..

"Where...why...(Y/N)...I need you back..."


	23. Love Note(oneshot request)

**Requested by the lovely ninjagolover5114!**

* * *

You stood outside of the door, watching your boyfriend scribble on paper and tap the pencil to the corner of his mouth. You smiled as he repeated your name over and over. You stepped through.

"(Ninja's name)?" You touch his shoulder and whisper the words, he jumps slightly and throws the paper across the room, blushing. You giggled. "what are you doing, and what was that?" You pointed to the paper as he blushes again.

"N-nothing"

"Well, you obviously don't want me to see it..." You laugh, he glares a bit at you as you begin to walk towards the crumpled paper.

"(Y/N) Don't!"

You smirked as you untangled it, your eyes scanned over the note;

_(Y/N), my only love in this world, other than my family you are my precious diamond. I love you so much and hope to spend the rest of my life with you, you see, when you walk into the room, my heart stops..then slowly begins beating faster and faster. Your the one I have always adored, from the moment we met, I had wanted to ask you out so bad. But I barely knew you...Yes, I had seen you downtown before, and thank god that fate brought us together. I love it when you hug me, you kiss me, you cuddle with me, every word you speak or every smile you give, I fall for you all over again._

_I LOVE YOU BABY! -(Ninja's name)_

Your eyes filled with tears as you began to cry, you turn yourself to your boyfriend and tackle him in a hug, sobbing softly as you kissed his cheek.

"I love you too!"


	24. He Tells You His Past (Oneshot)

**Heyyy everyoonnneee :D **

**So, I haven't updated in awhile and I wanted to apologize for not posting this one the other day(it was finished ^^')**

**Merry Christmas! **

**And PS. I have a 'special' one-shot for you all todayyyyy XD**

* * *

**Requested by the lovely ninjagolover5114! :D**

* * *

**~Kai~**

You were seated next to your boyfriend, cuddling on the couch, smiling at him before it turned to a frown, you looked up.

"Hun, you..never told me about you," You muttered, he turned to you with a confused expression, he nodded slightly.

"Yeah, I did...?" You shook your head, he turns away and shuts the TV off. "Well, did you want to hear it?" You nod quickly.

"Growing up for me was quite fun, I guess. My mom and Dad were blacksmiths. We made all kinds of armors and weapons, random scrap metal pots that my mom thought we could use..." He laughed a little. "Then my mother died soon after Nya was born, and after that my father had to resort to taking care of us, I had to help with my sis the most, dad was always on business trips with his other job, or just selling stuff in the city. Then he became sick...and...died...leaving us on our own..." Your eyes were wide, you looked down at the ground.

"Wow...I'm sorry for your loss.." Your gaze traveled back to his, amber eyes were slightly brimmed with tears. You cuddled closer to him, he smiles.

"At least, I have you and Nya." He then kisses the top of your head and pulls you to him in a tight embrace. "and..do you want to know how I became a ninja?" You nodded quickly as you broke the hug and watched his face.

"Well, my sister and I got ambushed by some skulls. Sensei had appeared at our shop earlier to browse around, and me...I 'accidentally' kicked him out when he made a crack about our blacksmith work. And yeah, later on he practically saved my ass when I was about to be squished by a water tower"

You gasped, he grinned at you.

"Hey! At least I'm alive!"

"And...?"

"Oh, yeah...Sensei told me I had the fire inside, so he wanted to train me. I, at first refused the offer, but he said it would help save my sis. So, I epicly mastered the course!" He puffs his chest out with pride, earning a giggle from you.

"Really?"

"Yeah...No..."

You smirked a little bit and asked him if he failed. He nodded, causing another giggle to escape your lips.

"So, I trained a little more and finally...FINALLY! Mastered the course. Sensei had me ambushed by the others, Cole, Zane and Jay. At that moment, I learned that a tooth brush does NOT make a good weapon."

"You think?"

"Shuddup..."

* * *

**~Jay~**

Jay was laughing, as usual, as you told a memory of your childhood. He listened contently until you reached the funny part.

Now he practically peed himself...

You giggled along with him, just not as much. It wasn't really that funny, was it?

"Hey, (Y/N)!" The small thought broke as his voice enters your mind. You turned to him with a smile.

"Mmm?"

"Wanna hear my story?" You nodded quickly and crossed your legs on your seat next to him. He cleared his throat and began;

"I was a normal kid, except for the fact that I worked with my parents in their junkyard for half of my life. You see, my mom and dad we're inventors. And so am I. I was always playing with the scrap metal and other junk they had collected over the years. I finally made a pretty cool robot...which, soon broke down due to lack of talent in me, can't really blame a twelve year old..."

"Yes you can."

"(Y/N), shut up and listen to the stinkin' story!"

"Meanie..."

"ANYWAY! After I turned 14, I built wings, metal and durable. That is, I thought. I took them out for a test drive in the city...not Ninjago City, a random city...I had made my way up to the roof of one of the buildings, climbed up on the billboard and connected the wings to my back, then jumped, I don't know how, but I did...I'm a daredevil I guess, heh heh...Then, I lost my altitude and dropped, luckily I was next to another low building, so I was able to guide myself to the roof before I killed myself. And guess who was there?"

"Sensei Wu?"

"Yep," He laughs again, "Drinkin' tea as always..." You smiled and hugged him.

"You have a pretty exciting life, dear."

"Wait! THERE IS MORE!" You giggled as you moved yourself closer. "After I met him, he convinced me to leave my home and become a ninja. I was able to complete the course after three times, then I had to meet the others...so...After that, Sensei gave us a mission...ambush Kai. Yeah, he did not know how to use a toothbrush..."

"Tooth brush?"

"For a weapon."

*facepalm*

"I know right?"

* * *

**~Cole~**

You messed around with the cake on your plate, the cheesecake factory behind you was busy with random workers. You glanced up at Cole, staring at his features. You had been told he was a dancer and that he ran away...but...did he tell you how he met Sensei and the others? No...not that you recall.

"Cole?" Your voice comes out with a whisper, but he stills hears it and lifts his attention to you.

"Yeah?"

"How did you become a Ninja?" He sighed and looked down, moving a crumb around on the dish.

"Well, my past was a little hectic as you already know, between by stubborn father and all that.." You nodded as you listened contently, your eyes gazing around his face again.

"Sensei had found me shortly after I left my dad, I loved rock climbing, I loved the outdoors and feeling the wind through my hair. I climbed a mountain in Jamankai Village, when I arrived up there...I found him, I was kind of shocked to see an elder sitting on top of a large mountain, which took me almost 5 hours to climb. Drinking tea and looking happy to see me, while I was there I engaged in conversation with him. He then finally asked me if I wanted to be a Ninja as I was about to leave...I smiled to myself and thought about it...it didn't mean going back to my Dad who always wanted me to be a star dancer. So I agreed, and yeah...I failed the course once and instantly became the Ninja of Earth. Hey, we even ambushed Kai...who really shouldn't have used a toothbrush for a weapon."

You laughed, smiling as you took another bite of the cake.

"Seems like you had fun."

"Yeah, it was pretty fun..even though Jay is kind of annoying..."

* * *

**~Zane~**

Your ice boyfriend and you sat on the edge of the sidewalk, the snow had cleared from the one end and you suggested a little hang out underneath the stars. As you sat, you listened to tales of Zane's past, he seemed to have it rough...being alone for almost two years, having his father 'dead' and all. He told you how he met Sensei next;

"I was at the bottom of the lake, the one that you almost died in...I was peacefully meditating and minding my own business, stroking the odd fishes back every time I opened my eyes. The next time I did, I ended up choking on some water. For standing, er..sitting...in front of me was Sensei. Drinking tea; I really don't know how..but he was underwater and next to me. I swam back up to the surface for some air, and he was beside me again. He then asks me to become a Ninja, which was sudden...and actually I felt like I could maybe find a family...so I agree."

"Wow, hun..." He smiles down at you.

"I've had it rough..." You jump on him with a large hug.

"You now have me..."

"And I love you, my beautiful snowflake."

* * *

**~Lloyd~**

Lloyd seemed to have a hectic life, being the son of a villian for awhile...then becoming good, joining Sensei...etc...

"Your life must have been busy..."

"Yep..."

(I ran out of ideas...sorry XD)


	25. Fluffy Cole Oneshot

**Requested by the lovely MarsTwilight!^^**

* * *

Your eyes linked with your boyfriends, a sparkle in his eye as you began to lean in slightly, the wind rushing threw both of your hair. The sun going down and putting a romantic setting around you, your heart began to beat faster with every second. You felt his lips brush against yours before you both jerked back as a yell pierced the silence, sadly... You turned your head to whoever spoke, glaring daggers towards them to see Lloyd, you roll your eyes as the teen struggled to keep his laughter in.

"So cute!" He lifts up his phone and snaps a picture, then takes off running, you sighed. You and Cole never EVER can kiss or even hug without someone laughing and saying you look adorable together. Cole smiles at you and kisses your cheek.

"Awww!" A giggle merges from the doorway "you were right, Lloyd! They are adorable!" You glared at the brunette girl, as did Cole. He groaned and grabs your hand, mumbling something along the lines of 'C'mon, let's go somewhere else...', you shrugged it off and followed him outside. He turns to face you with a grin before letting go of your hand. He then takes off towards the Ultra Dragon, you become confused yet run after him; a smile appears as you stop in front of the beast, Cole bows to you then picks you up bridal style and crawls up into the saddle. As he sets you down, he leans in and kisses your forehead. You smile again, but a tint of fear could be shown through it. He pulls a strap across you and then pushes it into a lock, he turns and sits in his seat as you bite your lip. he straps himself in and grabs the reins before the creature begins to lift itself slowly, you let out a squeak and grabbed Coles arm. He chuckles and looks behind him at you.

"(Y/N), don't worry!" His reassuring tone didn't really help right now, you had yourself leaned over, staring at the ground as the dragon rose higher. You didn't notice the handsome teen unstrapping himself and getting up to sit next to you, the dragon stops and you turn to the left and jump at the sight of your boyfriend. But your shock was soon turned to embarrassment as he kisses you, again... You kissed him back with a light blush and a faint smile on your face, he soon pulls away with a grin the Cheshire Cat from Alice in wonderland would be jealous of. He pulls you close and whispers to you;

Four small words..,

"I love you, (Y/N)."


	26. Tickle Fight With Lloyd!

**Requested by the lovely HersheyChoco101! ^^**

* * *

You land on the top of the bed, face planting as Lloyd laughs from across the room. You sit up and jump off of the mattress and wait for him to go, he smiles and runs forward, jumping at the last minute and landing onto one of the pillows, he quickly stands and begins to jump up and down. You giggled and joined him, this time grabbing a pillow and hitting him. He laughs and grabs one as well, he hits you upside the head lightly, you drop your pillow and pretend to be in pain as you fall down.

"Geez! Did I hit you that hard?!" He sits beside you with a small smirk on his face, you smiled slightly, before lifting your head and tickling him, he starts to laugh again and tickles you back. You laugh along with your boyfriend for several minutes, going back and forth tickling each other. Soon, you quit the tickle wars and began to hit each other with pillows again, Lloyd smiled as he sets down his pillow, then leans in and softly kisses you. You giggle and don't notice him coming to tickle you again.

* * *

**Sorry if this sucked! XD I've got writers block D:**


	27. Some information

**Hey Everyone!**

**I was just wondering if I missed anyone's requests? If I did please PM me what the name of the scenario or the name of the Oneshot, who you want it with and what you want to be. Im now accepting requests that if someone wants to be like an angel, siren or mermaid or sprit or something loke that. You can even be a celebrity! XD Hey, you can even be a nindroid or fire god!**

**-Harmony :3**


	28. Your A What? Shapeshifter Lloyd Oneshot

**Requested by the lovely Nikki J Walker! :)**

* * *

Lloyds green eyes traveled up the ramp of the Bounty, a yawn escapes his lips as he stops to cover his mouth. He turns and looks toward the others, carrying large cases of weapons, armor and shields. He sighs and closes his eyes and listens for the sounds of training on the deck. He smiles, thoughts about the new girl running through his head, she had only arrived on the Bounty three weeks ago, but Lloyd was sure he had already fallen for her. He loved being around the girl who always smiled, he swore that her (e/c) eyes lit up the room, her very presence made his heart flutter and his words to become jumbled whenever he spoke to her.

"How will I ever tell her?" He sighs, before listening to more of the training. He heard many loud noises of metal clashing together and the noise of laughing and footsteps. " sounds like they're done... Should I?" He open his eyes and begins to walk, his gaze went on every direction of the deck as he stepped onto it. He saw nobody...That is, until someone tapped his shoulder.

"Pssst, Lloyd!" He heard her voice, another smile makes its way to his face, also with blush dusting his cheeks. He turns to see no one, confusion fogs his eyes as he looks around, another tap on his shoulder made him turn again, but this time someone was there. His eyes widened as he took a step back, the person in front of him wasn't (Y/N), who...?

"What the..." The mirror image giggles, making him jump with a squeak.

"Lloyd!" It laughs again, " it's me! (Y/N)!" Lloyd turns his head to the side, watching himself talk to himself. '(Y/N)' smiles and shakes her head before changing back to herself(however you do change back cuz I dunno! XD). Lloyd stares at her in disbelief,

"H-how did you do that?"

"I'm a shapeshifter, how else would Sensei take interest in a normal girl?" Lloyd smiles slightly, confusion still in his face. The girl watches him before opening her mouth to speak, no words come out and she sighs.

"(Y/N)? you okay?" She nods.

"Yeah, just worried about something.."

"What?"

"I-It's nothing," She smiles again before turning and leaving, one thought running in her head;

_How do I tell him that I love him?_


	29. Embarrassing(Yet funny)Memories Oneshot

**Requested by the lovely ZaneLoverFan88! ^^**

* * *

The air had a slight chill in it, you had made a good decision for wearing a warm (f/c) sweater that hung down over your shoulders with a thick tank top underneath it. Jay, on the other hand just wore a small T-shirt and a thin pair of jeans. You were pretty sure he would freeze his ass off as soon as you stepped out of the door, and guess what?

He hates to admit it, but you were right...

Anyway, today wasn't your ordinary 'hang out at the arcade' kind of day, shortly after meeting your parents, Jay decides to have you meet his. You were pretty nervous but bursting with excitement, Jay told you they say embarrassing things in front of another person about him, which made you giggle. He asked you not to laugh, no matter how funny the situation might be, you agreed, with your fingers crossed behind your back. Sand whipped around you in the cold air, making it harder for you and him to see your way to the ScrapYard. Luckily, that sign of theres still lights up a bit, so it was easy for Jay to locate it.

That, and he knew the way like the back of his video game cartridge.

A loud crash alerted you both, you jumped and turned around almost dragging Jay to the ground. You watch a small corner, two figures slowly walking out towards you both, each of them bickering like an old couple. You strained your eyes to get a better look at the arguing people, turns out they were an old couple. You began to giggle as you watched his parents argue about a piece of scrap metal that fell off. Behind you, you could hear your boyfriend face palm and groan. You turn around and laugh at his face, he rolls his eyes and lifts his hand up to wave. The one figure to the right seems to clasp their hands together before running at top speed towards you both.

"JAYYYYY!" You busted out laughing when you hear his mothers call, you hear Jay sigh before you feel him grab your hand.

"She seems nice!" You giggled.

"Just wait an hour..."

* * *

"Did I tell you the time when he wet his pants on the carousel?"

"MOM!"

"He got so scared of the horse!"

"MOMMMMM!"

"I've even got pictures!"

"MOM DO NOT SHOW...MOM!"

"Aww! Jayyy! You look so cute in a diaper!"

* * *

"We once bought him a stuffed bear just after he became a ninja, and guess what?"

"What?"

"DAD DON'T YOU DARE!"

"Jay! Shut up! I want to know!"

"Heheh, we found a picture of that Nya girl on it and it looked like little kiss marks as well!"

"MOM!"

"Jay...who's Nya?"

"Uh, no one dear..."

* * *

"And when he turned 13 we found him kissing his pillow!"

"MOM STOP IT!"

"He even told it he loved it!"

"Jay, really?"

"Shuddup (Y/N)..."


End file.
